Fight For Love (S2)
by Charlotte Boss1
Summary: Who will it be!
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't choose I love them both, but I couldn't break both of their hearts, you start to cry?  
You: Yoongi I can't choose, I love you both  
Yoongi: y/n please.  
You: Yoongi I just can't choose right now.  
Yoongi: well whatever you choose I will be supporting you no matter what...I love you...babe❤️  
You: I will talk to Jungkook and see what he says, bye... Yoongi bear❤️  
You: Jungkook I can't choose, I love you both!  
Jungkook: you can't love two ppl, love me y/n, please.  
You: I told you I just can't!  
Jungkook: if you can't choose then...JUST CHOOSE YOONGI CAUSE IM OUT OF THIS SHIT!  
You: fine, I knew I should've been with him and not you!  
You: your just an asshole Jungkook, I hateyou!  
Jungkook: whatever, I never loved you anyways, I love Lisa  
You: you don't know what love is, you just a stupid fucking playboy!  
You throw your phone across your room then crawl into a little ball on you bed, tears start streaming down you face. You slowly fall asleep only to hear the sounds of you sobbing.  
15days later  
You have been in your room for 2 days, no food, only a bottle of water, you look like death is your way.  
Yoongi: Y/N I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN 15FUCKING DAYS, ARE YOU OK BABE!  
You: Yoongi...yoongi, I choose you  
Yoongi: I'm on my way to your house!  
You: I'm sick, please don't  
Yoongi: I need to take care of you! I don't care what you say, I'm coming to your house!  
You drop your phone and in a matter of seconds, you hear to the slam open, you get shocked, Yoongi looked so worried and scared you dying, you smile weakly at him.  
Yoongi: y/n what have you done to yourself.  
You: I haven't eaten in 15 days Yoongi, but I will be fine.  
Yoongi: Y/N YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!  
You: no need.  
Yoongi: I don't care what you say, I'm taking you to the hospital!  
You picks you up bridal style and put you in the car, you fall asleep and and you wake up in the hospital, you don't remember anything except Yoongi and you own name!


	2. Its YOU

It's been a few days since you have been out of the hospital and Yoongi has been taking care of you, but you were getting bored today as Yoongi went to practise with taeyhung and hoseok. So you decided to go out to the park.

As you walking to the bridge at the park you bump into someone

You: oh I'm so sorry!

?: it's ok, oh y/n are you alright?

You: Exuse me, do I know you?

?: oh, has it been that long already...wait I'm certain it's only been a month!

You: sir please tell me who the hell you are!

?: y/n stop being stupid, it's me JUNGKOOK, do you remember?

As you hear that name you start to have flash backs.

FLASH BACK

You: Jungkook I can't choose, I love both of you!

Jungkook: you can't love two ppl, please y/n love me!

You: I told you I just can't choose!

Jungkook: if you can't choose...THEN JUST GO WITH YOONGI, CAUSE IM OUT OF THIS SHIT!

ANOTHER FLASH BACK

The next morning

You wake up to see... nothing

Your naked in bed but Jungkook clothing is gone and there is a note.

"Y/N, my mum called me, I would have loved to stay but she needed me, I love you Y/N, and last night was amazing ? "

Y/N: Aw he is sweet and sexy?

You decide to get dressed and go to a cafe with a friend, when you finished at the cafe you start to walk back to your house and on the way you like to take photos of beautiful things, but when walking around town you have to wear a face mask that  
/the

doctors wear so no fans notice you?

You were taking a photo when you see Jungkook

You start to walk to him, then stop when you see that he is with Lisa

Y/N: argh why is he with her?!

You see that he is talking to her...then they hug...then they kiss...on the lips?

I feel so hurt and my heart again aches. Jungkook sees me looking at them then I run away crying, I can hear Jungkook yelling my name

Jungkook: Y/N! Y/N! Y/-

Then he gets cut off by Lisa kissing him

I turn around Lisa smirks at me and I give them both the finger

Y/N: I FUCKING HATE BOTH OF TOU SO MUCH, DONT TALK OR LOOK AT ME EVER AGAIN!? ﾟﾖﾕ

You run off again hearing Jungkook say your name

Y/N: I lost my fucking virginity to that fuckboy, I thought he actually loved me, why..why...why...WHY HIM!

END OF FLASHBACKS

you open your eyes and fall on the floor, Jungkook catches you and you open your eyes to see his face inches away from yours.

You: Jungkook all I've had is bad memories about you!

You start to tear up ?

Jungkook: y/n I'm sorry I said that to you but I didn't mean it, I was just mad, i thought you would choose me

You: Jungkook I would have chose you but-

Jungkook: but what!?

You: Yoongi seemed so supportive through either choice I had, but you just got mad and made me feel like an absolute bitch!

Jungkook: y/n please forgive me, I'm so sorry for doing this to you, I do love you!

You: Jungkook don't make this hard for me!..please

Jungkook: I won't stop until you forgive me!

You get out of his arms and stand up.

Jungkook: I won't stop waiting, I'll wait til you forgive me and love me and be with me forever!

You: Jungkook I'm with Yoongi...but!

You walk up to slowly and wrap your arms around him and whisper in his ear...*dont worry baby...you next* then you bit the end of his ear slightly and walk away smirking ?

FLASHBACK

Jungkook walk over to you slowly and wraps his arms around your waist and bring you closer to him, you try to pull away but his grip away but he is too strong. His face got closer to your face and whisperd in your ear...

Jungkook:Don't worry baby girl, you don't have to be shy, your next. Then without letting the others see, he bites the bottom of your ear slightly...

END OF FLASHBACK

Jungkook: ILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU Y/N, UNTIL YOU LOVE ME BACK!


	3. Dont tell

Warning (18+)

Jungkook can see your smirk and run after you and wraps his arms around your waist.

Jungkook: do you still love me y/n

You: Maybe

Jungkook: come with me then

Jungkook grabs your wrist and take you to his car.

You: were are we going

Jungkook: my house

You: to do what?

Jungkook: have some fun of course!?

You arrive at Jungkooks houses, you get out of the car and he grabs your wrist again and take you to his room. Your just standing in the middle of his room and he is staring at you, he looks you down, head-toe, you start to get nervous and look down.

Jungkook: don't be a shy baby girl now.

You: I'm not shy you idiot.

Jungkook: don't get me mad, do you wanna be punished!

You look at Jungkook with wide eyes, he pushedyou on the bed.

Jungkook:so your gonna be a naughtygirl now, huh?

Jungkook lifts up your shirt and slides his fingers down your stomach, you moan as you feel his cold long fingers running down your stomach.

Jungkook: so soft, you like it baby girl.

You nod you head. Jungkook starts to kiss your neck and suck on it leaving little red marks behind. A moan escapes your mouth. Jungkook then slips his hands under your back and then takes your bra off as he makes out with you. Jungkook then takes his  
/shirt and shorts off and is now naked on top of you. You took your pants off and slowly he takes off your underwear. Jungkook looks at your body up and down.

Jungkook: your so beautiful y/n, you body is perfect!

You turn away and blush

Jungkook: don't blush baby girl.

You: I'm just nervous

Jungkook: don't be we have done this before.

You: I know, but it's been a while since.

Jungkook: don't worry, I'll make you feel good, do you want that?

You nod your head.

Jungkook: good...this may hurt a little.

You your head as he entered you, you cry in pleasure and he kisses your neck to forget about the pain, he would kiss you on the lips but your moaning to much.

As Jungkook thrusts hard you ask for more.

You: oh J-Jungkook...ARGH...m-mORE.

Jungkook: Baby girl

Jungkook thrusts a few more times into you until.

Jungkook: I'm almost there!

He quickly pulls out and.

Jungkook: I want you to drink my cream baby girl.

You: yes daddy

You get up in pain and kneel down and you start to lickthe top of his dick and then you slowly go in more until you gag a little, you could see just was loving it but he still managed to have a slight smirk on his face, as you hear him moan again  
you

stop and he says.

Jungkook: I'm gonna cum!

You: do it baby!

As Jungkook lays down and you give him a quick hand job then he starts to cum...it gets everywhere, and you lick it all up. After that you lay down next to Jungkook.

Jungkook: that was better than last time.

You: I know...but promise me one thing!

Jungkook looks at you and smirks, there was still some white stuff on your lip, he licks it off your lips and you feel embarrassed.

Jungkook: don't be shy baby girl.. and what was the promise?

You: DONT TELL YOONGI


End file.
